


Goodnight Louis.

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night and Louis and Harry are about to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Louis.

It's dark and cold in this room. The only thing keeping me warm is Louis and this blanket we found in one of these abandoned stores. I had just got done boarding up the windows and locking the doors as best as I could blocking them with a few heavy shelves. Louis was trembling in my arms. He was crying now and his tears were beginning to soak the front of my shirt. 

"Harry," he said. 

"Yeah," I asked looking down to see him looking up at me with tear stained cheeks. 

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Yes," I said. 

He began sobbing more and I could feel the tears start to run down my cheeks when he buried his face into my chest again and throw his arms around me. 

I held him closer. The moaning and scratching at the windows and doors made my arms tighten their grip on him. 

"I don't want to die," he said, "I didn't get to do the things I wanted to do."

"Talk to me, okay?"

"It's not fair," he said. 

"I know."

"I wanted to have kids with you and grow old with you. We were supposed to die in our sleep together and not get torn apart by those creatures."

"Do you remember when we got married," I asked him.

"Yes," he said wiping his tears.

"After that we spent three weeks on our honeymoon at that lake house." 

"Yes, it was the best three weeks of my life."

"Remember when you tried to make me pancakes and you burned all but one." 

He laughed a little, "yeah. I remember."

"Then you made dinner."

"Oh god it was so awful," he said looking up at me. 

"It wasn't. I liked it."

"You're just saying that," he said. 

"I'm not. It was wonderful."

"Why was it so wonderful? It tasted bad."

"It was wonderful because it was the first thing we made together as a married couple," I told him.

His arms loosened and I let him rest his head on me. The groans outside the door were getting louder. Louis looked at the door and fresh tears streamed down his face. His blue eyes flicked to every window making sure the boards weren't breaking. I grabbed his chin softly and turned his head to face me.

"How long do you think it'll hold them back," he asked.

"Just focus on me. Don't worry about the boards."

"I don't want them to kill us." 

"We can die together if you want," I told him. 

He had a questioning look on his face when he looked up at me. We pulled away from each other for a second. I pulled a gun out of the bag on the floor next to me. I opened the cylinder showing him that there were three bullets. Once I closed it he looked up at me. 

"Harry, will you-" 

"No," I said. 

"Please do it for me. I'm scared," he said. 

"Okay, if it's what you want." 

"Thank you," he said. 

I pulled him close kissing him hard. Even though the air was cold his lips were warm. Louis was always warm. I slid my tongue against his lower lip getting him to open his mouth a little so I could taste him. He was still as sweet as the first time I kissed him. They say every time you kiss you have to pretend it's your first and your last. I treated all of our kisses that way. Since I knew this would be out last I needed to make it the most amazing one. I didn't pull away until I heard the boards begin to break. We looked over at the window. 

"It's time," I told him. 

He was crying again when I pulled him against me hugging him tight. I was crying harder now and I knew they'd be in at any minute.

I got the gun ready. 

"Close your eyes. Just picture us at home in our bed about to go to sleep and when you open your eyes I'll be there," I said in his ear.

"You promise?" 

"I promise," I said managing to choke it out even with the lump forming in my throat.

I put the gun against the side of his head. 

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said in a shaky breath. 

"I love you too, Lou."

I pulled the trigger hearing the loud bang and feeling him go limp in my arms. His eyes were shut and his blood was pouring down his face. I kissed his forehead before putting the gun to my head and laying down with him on the cold floor. 

"When we wake up this will all be a dream and we'll be back at home in our beds. I promise. I'll even help you make pancakes." 

I placed the gun at the side of my head before closing my eyes 

"Goodnight Louis."


End file.
